


Benducken

by mat



Category: Giant Bomb
Genre: Ducks, Magic, Marijuana, Multi, Nudity, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: Merry Thanksgiving!





	Benducken

"Help, Ben!" Ben heard the cries in his friend Jeff's familiar voice, but when he turned to look, what he saw wasn't familiar at all.  
"What the duck?!" A group of ducks was waddling towards him, their beaks producing human wailing sounds, pleading for his help.  
"Ben, it's me, Jeff!" one duck said, in Jeff's voice.  
"And I'm Brad! In fact, we're all here! Dan, Vinny, Patrick, Jason, Jan, Dave, Drew, Abby, Intern Steve, Austin, Mary Kish and Rorie!"  
"I forgot how tall you were, Ben, but especially from this angle!" explained a well-postured duck. None of the ducks looked like the human forms, they were just normal ducks. Drew had good posture, but that's it.  
"I can't be a duck! That's not a normal cool guy thing to do! Ben, save us!"  
"Why are you guys ducks? Oh, this is just too much!" With a hard crash, Ben landed on the ground after fainting.  
"A wizard did it," explained Rorie, but Ben couldn't hear him because he'd just fainted and landed on the ground with a hard crash.

"A wizard did it," explained Rorie after Ben had regained consciousness.  
"Yeah," said Dan Duck, "We were at a party without you and- oops!"  
"A party? Without me? But I'm the popular one! You can't have a party without me! Who's going to bring the weed?"  
"Ben, your weed is bad," said Jeff, solmenly. "That's why we have Alex bring the weed now. He's our new weed guy. He gets the good stuff. I know your strain has 'Jedi' in the name and that's real funny, but Alex's Blue Dream stuff is so good."  
"He's right," said Abby, Vinny and Mary Kish in unison. "We don't need you anymore," also in unison.  
"That's why Alex isn't here, he went to get more weed."

"Okay, you don't need me to be the fun weed party guy, I guess, but who's going to be the tall guy?"  
"Ben, we're all tall," said Jeff, "You're just a little bit taller than the rest of us."  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said Ben sadly. "I'm angry now!" said Ben angrily. "Hulk Smash!" Ben spun around with his fists held out, but didn't hit anyone because he was too tall. He just got dizzy and passed out again.

"You really are tall," said Rorie, "Especially now that we're duck-sized. We're just the size of regular ducks and you're a giant human."  
"You know what else is giant?" asked Ben, "My cock!" He tore his clothes off and exposed his 11-inch penis to his friends, who had gathered to meet him in the Giant Bomb West studio after their secret party where they met a wizard who turned them into ducks using an ancient magic spell taught to him by his father just before he died. They had to solve a platforming puzzle to reach their badges so they could get into the building.  
"Wow, that is giant!" said everyone.  
"How do I help you guys turn back into human beings? Not that it isn't fun just being naked together."  
"This is fun!"  
"I wish we were allowed to be naked on camera, too!"  
"Now now, everyone," said the wise old Vinny, "I know how to solve this. Unfortunately, there's no other way to break this curse other than to travel through the digestive system of someone bigh enough to contain us whole inside of them. Ben, I'm afraid you're the only one. When we come out the other side, we will be changed forever, but into humans, which is what we want."  
"Well, I guess if it's the only way..."  
"It is," replied Vinny solemnly.

"Buttering up the ducks, buttering up the ducks!" There was a long scene of Ben buttering up the duck bodies of his friends, slowly and softly, gently rubbing it across their smooth feathers and being careful not to put too much pressure on their slender necks with his big, strong hands.

"Now that you're all buttered up, how does this thing have to go?"  
"There's a specific procedure. First, you have to swallow all of us; we need to all be in your stomach together. Then, you'll puke us all up and eat us one by one. That's what the butter's for, to make you puke. Finally, you'll poop us out and we'll be human again. This is what the wizard explained to me in his dying breaths."  
"That poor man. Well, let's do it, I guess. I wish my partner was here to watch, but I guess they can't witness all of my vore fantasies come true."  
"Just eat me, already!" shouted Rorie, loud and brash. He took a running start and polevaulted using Ben's penis as a springboard, sliding straight into his gaping open mouth and down his slick throat. He awaited the others in the gastric system.  
"Yum yum, bubblegum!" said Ben, loving the taste of Rorie's duck body coated in butter.  
"Me next, me next!" called Abby.

One by one, all of the ducks climbed or jumped into Ben's mouth, who was trying very hard not to bite or chew. It was his duty to swallow them whole. Once he had, he was swollen like the proverbial Christmas duck. He sat down on the classic Giant Bomb couch and felt his fat tummy. He could feel the bodies of the duck versions of his friends climbing around inside of him. They were rubbing against each other, naked and slimy and fully exposed. They could feel all of each other.

Suddenly... "I'm gonna puke!!!!!" Ben leapt up off the sofa and opened wide as ducks flooded out of his mouth, in all directions.  
"Now that's what I call Mr. Toad's Wild Ride," said one of the ducks. Jan, maybe.

"Welp, time for phase two!" said Ben before picking up one of the ducks and pushing it roughly down his throat. He could feel them intensely throughout his body and they could feel all of him, too. It was an intimate experience. At some point, as the human body was growing bigger and bigger in his stomach, he actually felt like he was pregnant. But all pregnancies have to end eventually, so he pushed as hard as he could and a naked Austin slid out of Ben's butthole. All of the other ducks looked at him and ran up to Ben, shouting "Me next, me next!" They each got their wish.

One by one, Ben picked them up and ran them through his body, sharing the same feelings he did with Austin, knowing every part of their bodies inside his before eventually pooping them out, a naked human lying on the floor. They looked each other over intently, fourteen naked humans who now knew each other better than they ever thought they would.

Alex walked into the studio holding a baggie of weed and said "What the heck is going on here? You know what, I don't even want to know." He walked out and the friends laughed and laughed and laughed before making out and having a big orgy.


End file.
